


Love & Similar Drugs

by AgentHawk11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Fluff, Multi, Smarties In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/pseuds/AgentHawk11
Summary: A series of unconnected (unless otherwise stated) one shots showcasing how much Team Flash means to each other.•1. Snowells • 2. Iris & Caitlin •





	1. 3. No, no it’s my treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts come from “100 Ways To Say, ‘I Love You’”.
> 
> Nothing to really say except I really hope you enjoy this.
> 
> *throws fic at fandom and hides*

Harry walked into C.C. Jitters and let out a small huff of frustration at the slightly long line. Not that anything else was to be expected at seven A.M in a college town, of course. He adjusted the black cap covering his head, shadowing his eyes and face. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he settled in to wait.

Minutes have passed and he’s noticed the seemingly unmoving line. He starts to hear grunts of impatience from waiting patrons. Knowing the coffee shop is usually faster than this, even on it’s busiest days, Harry steps slightly out of line to see what the hold up is. Though her face is obscured by her chestnut tresses, he knows exactly who he’s looking at.

Caitlin.

She’s at the counter, digging through her bag, obviously flustered. He couldn’t really hear her from where he was standing, but he could tell that she apologizing for whatever was going on. He thought for a moment, deciding what he was going to do. As Harry walked to the front he ignored the pissed off people telling him not to cut.

“I thought I put it in here. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Harry heard Caitlin’s profuse apologies the teenaged Barista. He was able to deduce rather quickly that she was having trouble locating her money.

Before anything else was said, Harry came to her side, pulled out an Earth-1 $20 bill from his back pocket and slid it across the counter. Without taking his eyes off the boy in front of him, he could see Caitlin’s slight shock at his presence. “I’ll be paying for whatever she ordered and I’ll take a black coffee.”

“Oh no, Harry I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Caitlin told him.

“You didn’t ask me.” He picked up the money on the counter and gave it to the waiting boy. He saw Caitlin’s mouth open to argue further he put a hand up to stop her. “Really, Caitlin, it’s okay. Besides do we really want to keep all these nice people waiting any longer than we already have?”

She sheepishly glanced behind her and back at him. Harry’s smirk was self-satisfying. Caitlin’s eyes narrowed into a look that was screaming “damn you”. She relented and silently nodded at him.

He turned back to the boy that was looking between them, his money still in hand, trying to figure out what to do. “It’s fine, go ahead,” he assured him.

The teenager gave them a small, awkward smile. “Okay, so, that’ll be a medium caramel mocha latte with extra whip, topped with caramel drizzle and a chocolate chip oreo cookie brownie,” he repeated the order looking at Caitlin. She nodded letting him know she right.

“Sure that’s enough sugar, Snow?” Harry teased lightly.

“Shush.”

The teen chuckled. “And a small black coffee for you,” Harry nodded, “anything else for you two?”

“No,” they said simultaneously.

“Alright. That’ll be $15.77.”

After Harry got his change, they both thanked the barista. He unconsciously put a hand on the small of her back as he lead her away to find a table. The gesture wasn’t lost on either of them, though neither chose to comment.

As soon as they sat down in their seats, Caitlin started to laugh. Harry found himself smiling at her, enjoying the sound. It was good to see the light return to her eyes. After the week they’d all had he’s realize how much he’s missed it, missed seeing her like this.

“Those poor people are probably so pissed,” she said as the laughter calmed, “I shouldn’t be laughing and it’s most likely not that funny, but I’m restless and sleep deprived.”

“Eh, they’ll be alright,” his tone sliding into its natural gruffness.

Caitlin smiled. “Oh and I’m paying you back.”

“Snow-”

“No, Harry. You came to my rescue today. It’s the least I could do,” her eyes such warmth and sincerity as she put her hand over his, rubbing soothing circles in the skin. Harry found himself looking down at their hands and up at her. All too soon, as if she’d just realized what she was doing, she pulled her hand back and her cheeks tinted pink.

Caitlin cleared her throat. “That reminds me,” she thankfully filled the silence, “I need to find my god forsaken wallet. I could have sworn I put it in here,” she started digging through the bag next to her again.

“Snow, look at me,” she put her bag down and met his eyes. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“Let me just-”

“No, no it’s my treat. I wanted to. Now, I don’t wanna hear another word about it,” he said with mock seriousness.

She put her hands up in surrender. Before she could respond, the same barista from earlier brought their orders to them. They thanked him and he walked away from the table. Caitlin took the top off to stir her drink and he caught a whiff of the overly sweet concoction. When the drink was to her satisfaction she took a sip and eyed him, her lips were parting, getting ready to say something.

“Snow, I swear if the next words out of your mouth aren’t ‘thank you, Harry’...” he trailed off.

She sighed. “Thank you, Harry.” She told him.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it? And you’re welcome.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes and took a bite of her treat. Before any other conversation could be had both of their phones starting blaring, alerting them to yet another metahuman attack. They both let out exasperated sighs at the inevitable, more than tired as this was this was sixth attack this week.

“Seriously? Did all the evil metas have a meeting and decide to attack Central City at the same time?” Caitlin asked rhetorically.

They gathered their things and quickly made their way back to S.T.A.R Labs to deal with the latest threat to the city.


	2. 18. Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin’s there for Iris when she needs a shoulder to lean on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set pre series, before Barry wakes from the coma.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been two months. Two months since Dr. Wells convinced Joe to let them care for Barry. Two months of Joe and Iris sitting vigil at Barry’s bedside at every moment they could. Two months of practically ‘round the clock work to figure out what is going on. Two months and they were no closer to an answer than when they started.

It’s what’s on Caitlin’s mind as she steals a couple of glances at Iris and Barry. Iris is sitting in the chair next to Barry’s bed, holding his hand, talking to him about high school memories and anything else she could think of. Caitlin was on the other side of the med bay running tests and writing up comparison reports of Barry’s progress for Dr. Wells when Iris comes running into where she was.

“Caitlin! Caitlin! I think he’s waking up!” Iris was practically screaming as she ran over to where she was.

“What?” Caitlin’s brain was slow to catch up to what she was told, not sure if she’d heard correctly.

“I think he’s waking up. Come quick.” Iris begged. She didn’t wait for Caitlin as she went back to Barry’s bedside. Caitlin grabbed her stethoscope and otoscope and went behind her.

“Barry! Barry! It’s Iris, can you hear me?” Iris called out to him while gently touching him. 

Caitlin was on the other side checking the monitors which showed no change. His heart rate was unchanged from the last time she checked, too. She checked his responses to stimuli by shining a light in his eyes and watching to see if there was any response to Iris touching him or talking to him. Nothing. All was the same as it was an hour ago.

“Um, Iris, what happened to make you think he was waking up?”

“I was sitting here talking to him, holding his hand. I felt him squeeze my hand.” She looked up to see Caitlin looking at her with sympathetic eyes. “I know you probably don’t believe me, but I swear... at least, I thought... I could have sworn I felt it.” She said that last part mostly to herself. “So, it was nothing? He’s not...”

Caitlin shook her head, “No, there’s been no change.” She takes a second to look back at Barry saddened by that fact, too.

Iris looked down at Barry and back at her. Caitlin could see the tears welling in her eyes, “but I... I mean...” she chanced another look at Barry and placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

“Iris,” Caitlin tried as she watched the young woman run out of the med bay and the cortex. 

She felt for her, she really did. She also felt guilty for not having figured this out yet, though she knew that they all were doing everything they could think of. Wracking her brain, an idea popped into her head. As she walked to the cabinet, she knew it wasn’t much, but she hoped it would help.

About 10 minutes later, she walked down the hallway to find Iris sitting alone on the ground. Her legs were up, arms wrapped around her legs, and head resting on her knees. Caitlin stood directly in front of her and Iris looked up at her. She reached towards herwith one of the mugs she had been carrying before saying, “here, drink this. You’ll feel better,” with forced confidence.

Iris’s bloodshot eyes eyed Caitlin warily, before taking the mug and taking a sip. “Hot chocolate?”

Caitlin let out a chuckle, “yeah, it’s always calming when I’m going through something, so I thought I’d try it.”

“It’s very thoughtful, Caitlin. Thank you,” Iris said sincerely. Caitlin sat next to her, careful not to spill her own mug. “You know, it’s funny. My go to when I’ve had a rough day is mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, ever since I was old enough to say the words it’s been my favorite. Whenever I was upset my dad and I would talk it out over ice cream.”

“That’s really sweet. That’s actually how hot chocolate became my thing. When I was a little girl, whenever I was upset my dad would bring me hot chocolate to comfort me.”

“Fathers, right? Gotta love ‘em.”

“Yeah.” Caitlin felt a fresh wave of sadness in that moment. She pushed it to the back of her mind, not wanting to dwell on it.

The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just taking sips of their hot chocolate. “Listen, Caitlin, I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Don’t be it’s not your fault.”

“I was just so sure, I don’t know, maybe I wanted to believe it.” Iris told her as she look down at he almost empty mug.

“Of course you wanted to believe it. There’s nothing wrong with that. And it may have happened,” at that, Iris turned her head towards her her giving her full attention, “sometimes, patients in a coma can experience involuntary movements like the jerking of limbs, twitching, making sounds, and in some cases, even eye opening, though they lack conscious awareness that it’s actually happening.”

“So could it mean that he’s close to coming out it?”

“Not usually I mean, that’s not a determining factor, but that’s the thing about comas. He could wake up tomorrow for all we know. At this point, only time will tell.”

“It’s good to know that I’m not going crazy,” she chuckled humorlessly and downed the last few sips of her hot chocolate, “Barry’s been a huge part of my life for practically all of it. He’s my best friend. It’s been hard living without him, wrapping my head around the possibility of that I’ll have to continue to live without him.”

“Iris, I can’t promise a lot, but I promise you that we are going to figure this out. At bare minimum, so you and Joe can have some answers.” Caitlin put a comforting hand on top of Iris’s.

“Thank you, Caitlin,” she held up the mug in the other hand, “for everything.”

“You’re more than welcome, Iris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> *comes out of hiding*
> 
> I’m still getting my feet wet with writing again so this might be a little rough. In any case, tell me what you think! I love knowing your thoughts!
> 
> Also, come say hi on Tumblr if you want: loveistherootofhappiness.


End file.
